


The Electrifying Neighbour | Steve x Darcy|

by Fatbottombarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is an annoying neighbour, Darcy Lewis is the friend we need, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy teaching Steve to be a normal male guy, F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatbottombarnes/pseuds/Fatbottombarnes
Summary: Summary: Steve gets a new neighbour, only he doesn’t know that she’s hired to watch over him or the fact, she’s Darcy Lewis;  she’s here to help him get acquainted with the world again, with her ‘Darcy’s Awesome Recommendation List’.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis & Thor
Comments: 71
Kudos: 192





	1. I'm Babysitting Who?

  


“Miss Lewis, a pleasure to see you could make it.” Agent Coulson smiled delightfully at the young intern for Jane Foster.

“Yeah, well, apparently I am a people pleaser today,” the brunette shrugged delicately, “that and your people shoved me in the back of the car.”

“I’d apologize but I told them to get you here at all costs,” Darcy rolled her eyes from behind the frames of her glasses “you are probably wondering why I called you here today?” 

“Ya’know, I am not too bothered by it, I can live without knowing why I am here,” her voice dripping with sarcasm, “of course I am wondering why I am here, so, enlighten me.”

“Miss Lewis-“

“Darcy, you make me sound old.” Darcy requested, resting her chin in her left hand and watching Phil walk slightly towards her.

“Darcy, I and SHIELD would like to personally acquire your services with a difficult matter.” He tells her in a very hard voice.

“Whatever Jane told you, I never worked as a lady of the night,” She tried to joke but received a deadpan look, “okay, sorry, tough crowd up in here.” She sighed lightly, "Didn't SHIELD go under like last month?"

“We’d like you to monitor one of our top agents, become his friend, help him… _adjust_ and get caught up to speed with our times,” Phil placed a file on the table, Darcy slides the document to her and opens it, “of course, we’ll be paying for the living arrangements plus any inconvenience on traveling to and from work.” Completely ignoring her comment about SHIELD, maybe he's in denial? Maybe he looks after the little superhero's now... cute. 

“Wait.” Darcy holds a hand up, picking up the small photo that was paper clipped to the papers, she chuckled slightly “you want me to babysit Captain America? You want me to nanny a ninety-year-old national icon?”

Its silent for a beat or two, “technically, yes, we do. Are you interested?”

Darcy frowned, they were being completely serious with her, and this wasn’t some joke or prank. She looked back down at the file, studying it for a moment, well it couldn’t be too bad; she’d finally have her own place away from sharing or bunking at Jane’s some nights.

“Don’t you have agents to do this?” She asked raising her eyebrows as she looked at Phil, he chuckled once and nodded.

“Rogers is always one step ahead, he knew we had sent someone to watch over him, and now you are wondering why wouldn’t he know now?” he chuckled once more, “well, you are a somewhat an average human, you won’t have to lie or fool him into being your friend.”

“I am not the type person that should be friends with this guy,” Darcy muttered, “but… I guess, I mean, not like I am busy making friends anywhere else anyway.” She shrugged, setting the file down, ignoring the ‘ _somewhat average human_ ’ comment.

“Thank you, well, send someone to help you pack up your current belongings tomorrow.” Phil glances at his watch, “Rogers should be arriving back from his latest mission tonight.” He mutters to himself, twirling a finger to the other agents in the room.

In a matter of seconds, Darcy was hoisted up from her seat, she grumbled about being able to use her own legs but that didn’t seem to matter to them, at all.

“I want my iPod back, Phil.” She called as she swept away, she wasn’t getting that iPod back ever again.

##  **NEXT DAY**

“Well, thank you, idiots,” Darcy stood outside the apartment complex, boxes stacked beside her and she watched the SHIELD agents drive off, not even helping her with the belongings she had decided to bring along with her.

Turning holding her new apartment key, she sighed and lifted a box, _yep this was shitty._ It looked like a nice kind of area that she could leave her other boxes for a few minutes, she walked to the elevator and pressed the button multiple times.

“Oh, the elevator doesn’t work, ma’am” a voice startling Darcy from behind, she huffed in response, of course, the bloody elevator wouldn’t work. Instead, she stood staring at the metal doors for a few seconds, sighing with a heavy heart.

Oh great, Steve Fucking Rogers, stood in the doorway watching her like she was some alien; she might as well be. She smiled a thank you, turning towards where the dreaded staircase was sitting; already she knew this would be torture.

He wasn’t too bad on the eyes, tall frame, taller than she expected him to be; not quite Thor’s height but close. She suspected his current get-up was for him to go out in public without being noticed, glasses and baseball cap, not very creative. She briefly wondered if anyone fell for that disguise? Or, maybe, he was just unrecognizable without the suit.

“Moving in?” he asked, what a stupid question, what a ridiculous question to ask.

“Duh, ” she mentally smacked herself, “sorry, yeah, I am new to the building. I guess my luck the elevator had to be broken.” Steve nodded and chuckled lightly.

“Nah, they’ve been broken since I moved in,” He shrugged, pointing behind him “would you like a hand with the others?” he asked, she half expected that question, a guy from the Forties, practically lives and breathes being chivalrous. Plus the hero complex, women in need trust him to ask to help her.

“That would be great, thank you, I’m apartment 6C,” his eyes narrowed slightly for a few seconds, she simply smiled, he really was very suspicious; well, he should be the last neighbor was hired to watch him, now she is but she is far from being an agent or… a normal neighbour.

He grabbed a box, Darcy was only on the second set when he wandered up behind her, she glanced down at him as she walked up the other set; two boxes, what a fucking show off, well, actually that’s good fewer trips. Smart move, Mr. America.

“So, how did you find out about this place being for rent?” he asked not even breaking a sweat, the super serum has some great side effects, or so it seems.

“I actually didn’t, I was told I should live here by a friend,” not exactly a lie, bending the truth, Phil wasn’t her friend but he did tell her to move in here, “I had to get out from living with a roommate I hated, plus sleeping on my friend’s couch was becoming… achy.” He hummed in response, “nicest place I’ve found so far, honestly, the dumps I’ve viewed. I haven’t even seen the apartment myself but the area is nice, so my friend tells me.” Shrugging, breathing slightly heavily, how many more stairs?

Once reaching the top, she propped the box she was carrying under her arm and pushed the key into the door, pushing the door open with her hip she stepped inside; eyes widening, this place was huge, too big for just her. She may need to get a dog to keep herself company. Definitely a dog, imagine a dog... would SHIElD buy her one if she told them it would help her bond with Steve? Hmm, add call Phil to the list of things-to-do. 

“I’ll get the others, easier that way.” Before she could respond he was already out of her door, both boxes stacked beside her one, it was already furnished for her but she didn’t exactly like that yellow couch but too lazy to go get another one; it will have to do.

She opened the box that she had carried, Steve walked back in a few times and dropped the last box down, glancing at the contents of the currently opened box and frowned…

“Uh, yeah, that’s a Taser,” Darcy muttered, glancing at Steve who had raised eyebrows, “it’s for my protection, I’m not exactly living in the safest place on Earth, plus I work late and walking; people are weird, don’t judge me.” He raised his hands in defense, laughing at her explanation.

“No, I get it, trust me,” she nodded once, “have you ever had to use it?” he asked making light conversation.

“A couple of times, a few have been for pleasure,” that earns a weird stare, she doesn’t say anything more than that, laughing loudly at his weirded out expression, “kidding, sometimes people are idiots and I like to tell them that by using this.” She grabs the Taser, aiming at him and he noticeably tenses.

“Don’t worry, I won’t use it on you,” she waves it lightly and places it on the couch arm, he nods once and smiles, edging to the door, “unless you are an annoying neighbour.” She tells him seriously.

“Well, I’ll keep myself in check," he laughed walking out the door and to the one at the end, Darcy waves slightly, “if you need anything 6C, then don’t hesitate to ask.” Darcy smiles genuinely and nods.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Cap,” he frowns but sighs to himself, “yeah, I am no idiot. Plus the disguise doesn’t really work.” He chuckled and opens his own door, both waving and going into their respected homes.

Well, first impression and meeting out of the way, and she somehow avoided giving her own name, like he’d know who she is anyway. Now she had to think of a way to become his friend, easier said than done. That’s why she is here, to be his friend and help him adjust, how the hell is she meant to befriend a superhero? Well, honestly, get along with Thor just fine and tased him from the get-go. 


	2. The Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys are enjoying this so far :)

Darcy didn't see much of Steve during her first-week settling. It'd be a shame if she wasn't so stressed about school, papers and finding a damn job in this neighbourhood, although SHIElD offered to pay for rent she needed to actually blend in. Be believable to Steve. So, a job, a normal and minimum wage job. 

She briefly wondered what the schedule of a superhero consisted of if they had office hours too because it can't always be saving people and stuff. She also wondered what his hobbies are like, his interests. There's a brief memory in art class in High School of her art teacher telling her that Captain America had a sketchbook, did he ever actually? If so, what did he sketch? 

She walks the staircase slowly, eating a cream-cheese filled bagel and mail under her arm. Glasses and hair in a messy-bun, plus pj's that say 'Mondays Aren't Real'.

"6C," The voice almost doesn't register and it almost makes her drop her bagel.

"God, don't you almost made me drop my croissant." 

The frown that takes Steve's face is priceless, he's looking at her bagel like he doesn't understand what was said. How can he not know Vine culture? He's been awake since 2012, that's all media culture is nowadays- memes and vines. If Darcy was ten years younger she'd be a Vine star, she already knows it but, unfortunately, she's destined to be Captain America's babysitter. 

"It's a Vine reference, I forget you're like mega old," that causes Steve to laugh and walk beside her up the stairs. "Just insulted Captain America whilst in my pj's, cool cool cool, love that."

Steve begins fishing for his keys, "Hey, not many people can say that at least," she nods in agreement before unlocking her own door, "do you know what happened to my mail? I looked just now and it's empty." 

That triggered Darcy to click her fingers, "Yeah! The mail dude, Gareth, asked me to take your mail because it was starting to overflow." 

She leaves the door open and walks inside her apartment, Steve stands graciously in the doorway and looking in. She's fully decorated the place, a fancy new rug and her tv, along with consoles, are set up. She's unpacked her kitchen and bedroom, boredom and days to kill, honestly. She grabs Steve's mail from her coffee table and passes them to Steve. 

"Thank you, appreciate it." 

Darcy salutes once, "No problemo, I've got student stuff to do and coffee to drink by the gallon," Steve nods once and takes that as a sign of leave. 

**FEW DAYS LATER**

The next few days are passing on the stairs, random chance encounters between hectic schedules. Barley having time to say hello and goodbye, which seems normal and helps take the suspicion off of her. Steve seems to become less angsty around her, actually offering friendly smiles if he happens to see her in the street too- which isn't often but Darcy does go outside sometimes. 

It's 11pm on a Friday and she's only just getting back from Uni, a long and totally uneventful trip because her professor stopped office hours before she could even ask a question and then the subway decided to just be delayed and packed. Luckily she took her bike with her, so the journey from the subway to the apartment was short but she regretted bringing her bike now. 

"Fucking staircase," she grumbled trying to the hull the bike up the many flights. 

"Need a hand 6C?" She looks up to see Steve looking up at her, a friendly smile on his face and hair wet... must've started to rain. 

But she frowns, "No." It comes out harsher than necessary but she doesn't say sorry, in fact, she continues to try and drag the bike up the stairs, "I'm an independent woman, we don't need dumb soldiers to save our asses, thank you." 

Steve only nods and slowly walks behind her, mostly because he couldn't get passed due to her bike. She heaved and slipped on a step, landing on her butt and bike cluttering at Steve's feet, he quickly grabs it before it could fall down the flight she's currently fighting. She sighs in defeat and just sits, helmet still on her head and a pout that could put a toddler to shame.

"I admire a strong woman, especially ones that take the help when they need it," Steve offers with a smile and she just shakes her head, "...long day?" A silent nod, "me too," he sighs and sits beside her allowing the bike to fall down the few steps and stop on the flight landing. 

It's silent for a long while. Normally Darcy would fill the silence, hating how awkward it could make things but this time she couldn't. She just remained silent and staring at the wall, till she looked at Steve who was looking at her bike. 

"You don't have to sit here," He looks at her, a shrug and a half-smile, "you ever just... want to pause life? For just a moment? I feel like I haven't had time to breathe or think, I need to make time to cry but I don't have time because those minutes could be spent studying."

Steve chuckles airly, "I had my life on pause for 70 years," Darcy quickly closes her mouth and looks away awkwardly, "But... yeah. I opened my eyes and I was in another fight, feel like I haven't had time to... accept and adjust, I guess." 

They stay there for a few more silent minutes before Darcy stands up, "It's Darcy Lewis," Steve nods, "grab my bike for me?" 

Steve grabs her bike without much strain, carrying it up the last three flights before wheeling it into her apartment. He watches as Darcy peels off her coat, plus helmet and starts to brew herself a tea, turning to him with a questioning eyebrow. He shakes his head and nods to the door. 

"Thanks, Cap, for sitting on the stairs like a weirdo with me." 

There's a pause, "Steve," an easy smile settling on his face now. "Honestly, it was okay, next time bring a flask of coffee." It's a joke and it makes Darcy chuckle slightly, "you going to be okay? If you want me to keep you company?"

"No, another time? I have a kickass coffee machine but I need to be alone to watch reality television," no point in lying about what she's going to do, leave out the fact she's gonna eat ice cream. 

"Definitely, have a good night, Darcy." 

First name basis, check.


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has coffee with Steve, they talk and Darcy thinks maybe Jane's advice ain't such bad advice.

“Hey, Darcy,” she glanced up at Steve who was walking up the stairs, she frowned, looked like he just came back from a run, “what you doing up this early?” he asked cheerily.

He’s way to human at seven in the morning, plus, who gets up for morning runs anymore? This was is the living embodiment of ‘Monday person’, a person Darcy swore she’d end up hating, yet here this tall tree of a human is and it’s impossible to even glare at him this early. How she's expected to be his friend she doesn't know, they're the complete opposite. She has never even heard him swear, those are her favourite words. 

“I have a job interview, cause I am an adult,” She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at how grown up she sounded, she had jobs before, well if you call volunteering to listen to Erik and Jane’s ramblings work; then she fucking aced that job.

“Really, a job interview? Thought you were a student? Wouldn’t that mess up your schedule or something,” he asked curiously.

“It will be part-time, weekends mostly, that’s if I get it,” Darcy shrugged, “plus, I need money for real stuff, like gummy bears,” she could hear the whine lace in her voice, Steve laughed at her, soon enough Darcy was laughing alongside him.

_(Gif credit to owner-I tried finding them but couldn’t)_

“Well, I know you are gonna ace it,” he smiled and nudged her, “where is it?”

“Just a local diner, nothing too special,” Darcy shrugged, pulling her coat on, he nodded lightly with a small frown in thought.

“The one just down the road, right?” he asked and she nodded, “yeah, I get my coffee from there some mornings, if I get up late enough for my run, that is.”

Darcy could tell it was rare for him to get up late or maybe, he doesn’t sleep at all, she hadn’t really thought about the fact he just may not be sleeping at night. If he does sleep he probably suffers from night terrors, she may not know a lot, but enough to know that he had a difficult time. He probably still has his military time, which never usually leaves someone; Darcy first hand witnessed that with her family.

“Anyway, gotta get going, if I see you I’ll let you know” Darcy smiles and walks down the hallway, pushing her keys inside her coat pocket and pulling on a hat.

“Darcy,” she stops at the stairs, “when you get back, knock my door, I wanna be the first to know how it went.” He smiled as he unlocked his door; she nodded with a smile herself before waving and going down the stairs.

“Progress, you are making progress, Darcy,” Darcy muttered to herself, pushing the apartment complex doors open, walking down the street to the diner for her interview.

He obviously, feels comfortable around her, hence why he told her to knock his door. Maybe, they are on the fast track to becoming friends? She didn’t really expect it to happen, this quick but maybe, he’s looking for normality. First, kinda, sorta normalish person to come into his life and he’s allowing them to be his friend- could be a mistake with it being Darcy.

##  **TWO HOURS LATER**

Darcy bounded up the stairs, allowing a few seconds to breathe and compose herself before tapped on Steve’s door, waiting patiently for him to open the door; it was silent. She knocked a few more times, slightly harder than the first few knocks, still nothing.

God, dammit, SHIELD. Just when she had made progress, they got and call him for some mission, granted he’s probably saving the world from certain doom but still, she had made progress and they had to ruin it.

Sighing gently she strolled over to her door, unlocking it and stepping inside, for some reason she was a little deflated by it. Captain Fucking America had stood her up on a friend date, what an asshole, he didn’t even know it but that’s a dick move. She couldn’t really blame him either, which was even more annoying, because how can you be mad at superhero? They save people and make the world better, kinda; they could try not to destroy half of New York.

“Are you sure this is the right decision?” Jane asked from the down the phone, she had no other friends to call who would understand, she had to resort to Jane, “probing into Steve Rogers life is kind of… bad.”

“Not a good enough reason to use the word probe,” Darcy tells her, making a cup of coffee, “when have I ever done anything good? I need some solid advice, Jane, come on.”

“Okay, I guess, if you really want to be his friend and not be doing this for SHIELD,” Darcy hummed, “then help him get used to, this time, take him to museums and galleries, just be a friend.”

“Okay, Dr. Phil, but how does one befriend a hero? How did you get Thor to like you?” Darcy asked she swore she could hear and feel Jane’s eye roll from here, and Jane was in Florida.

“Okay, first off, you aren’t trying to befriend a hero” Darcy rolled her eyes, “and I don’t know, take him on an all exclusive Darcy Lewis day out, you are good at those. Be yourself, your real self because I know people changed around Thor. He needs someone like you, as crazy as that sounds, but you're no bullshit and Steve needs that. I gotta go, Darcy, stop getting involved with SHIELD. They won’t give you back your iPod, no matter what you do.” The line goes dead and Darcy sighs.

She lays on her sofa staring at the ceiling for a stupid amount of time. Be herself? That doesn't sound like a good idea, especially since Steve Rogers is the living embodiment of 'good boy'. He, probably, hates people like her. She's way too brash, too... insane to be associated with him. She's gonna have to put her high school drama club tips to use. How long was this even gonna last? Is she meant to live here for the rest of her life? Till Steve decides to move out with a wife? Or he dies... that's sad, don't think about that. 

A knock on her door startles her, she sits up and walks over, looking through the peep-hole to see Steve standing there. Maybe he didn't get called by SHIELD, she opens the door slowly and smiles at Steve. 

"Hey, sorry I went out down the VA to see my friend," FRIEND? Does Steve have a friend? Rude. That's her job, she's actually being paid to do that, "how did the interview go?" She steps aside and Steve steps in, awkwardly pulling his hands from jacket pockets. 

"Want some coffee?" He nods, she pulls some Star Wars themed mugs, "I suppose it went well, hard to say but they hired me." 

There's a beat of silence as Steve takes in what she said, she looks at him with a grin and Steve smiles. He claps his hands, an almost fatherly proud smile is presented on his face and it makes her laugh lightly. 

"That's amazing Darcy," he takes the Luke Skywalker mug and leans against the kitchen counter, "so what do you do at college?" 

"Political science, Culver University, I mostly do it online but I visit a local Uni that's in talks with my professor," He nods slowly, "Done a lot of internship for some scientists, I love practical learning."

Steve nods and sips his coffee, "That's really cool. I had a friend that loved science, dragged me to a few Expo's in our day," she nods and smiles, "what got you into it?"

Darcy laughed, "Never been asked that before. I guess, growing up I always clocked onto the hierarchy. Who was important and who wasn't, who people listened to. My dad was a man that was very serious, therefore people put him higher up in our family because he was a leader. I soon realised that every dad was sort of looked at as a leader, I don't know, political behaviours and policies are just interesting. If you weren't Captain America, what would you be doing?"

"I- don't know," Steve sighs and sets his mug down, "I spent so much of my time being ill, I don't know. I feel like there are possibilities now, back then we had our life set out; get married, get a steady job and have a family. That was it for everyone," Darcy listens intently, "I suppose maybe that. But pre-serum Steve wouldn't have ever gotten married, I wasn't desirable."

"That's unlikely," Darcy scoffs and Steve raises an eyebrow, "I went to that exhibition on you, you're telling me that ladies didn't find you cute? I saw the little guy, I was taller than you- sucks you got some height, to be honest." 

That made Steve laugh loudly, Darcy chuckled lightly along. Collecting the mugs she began to wash them up, "I've gotta get going, I've got work tomorrow, pretty early too. I'm actually going to be gone for a few days, can you pick up my mail?"

Darcy nodded, "Sure, I guess, don't die."

Steve let out a chuckle, nodding before leaving out of her door and towards his own apartment. Darcy ket out a long sigh, at least she'll have a few days to figure out a plan. To think of something that'll help her friendship with Steve, maybe what Jane said is helpful. But would he want to hang out with her? He doesn't seem like the type to do anything but work, yet he did go out and see a friend earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far. I like the idea of Darcy being this pop culture fanatic, always in the know of the latest films and acult songs. And Steve being bewildered by her personality, how she's so brash and crude, yet nice and smart.


	4. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a job, Steve visits her at work and Steve realizes that Darcy isn't like any other woman he's met before.
> 
> Darcy is also heavily inspired by Max, from Two Broke Girls because I love how Max is and takes no bullshit- I think Steve would love her and I know he'd love Darcy who is basically Max but without the waitressing job lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a small little edit to the first chapter, I kinda wanted this set after Winter Soldier, so I had Darcy make a comment about SHIELD going under to Phil. It's not really explained a whole lot in the fic, but it isn't SHIELD that hired Darcy- it was Fury and Natasha, they wanted to make sure that Steve wasn't completely alone after the fall of SHIELD. They wanted him to go and out experience life, not focus on work- because that what he was doing. 
> 
> So, yeah, there's no real plot following in the MCU but it is set AFTER winter soldier- maybe I'll add some MCU plots :)

Working in the cafe made Darcy relive her teenage years back in West Virginia, waitressing tables and having to deal with awful people. If there was one thing Darcy loathed most in the world it's the Karen's of the world, the middle-aged women that feel self-entitled and the need to look down their noses at young teens just trying to make enough money to afford My Chemical Romance Tees from Hot Topic.- That was Darcy's reality anyway. 

Although, this cafe wasn't like that. The people that came in weren't many, locals and regulars that just wanted a good breakfast and some nice coffee. The occasional hipster and pose would venture in, but they don't cause any harm. In fact, Darcy quite enjoyed herself, waitressing came with a 'no bullshit allowed' set of rules and Darcy kept those rules with her throughout her life since ditching her waitressing job at age of eighteen.

Darcy poured some coffee into an older man's mug when she noticed the tall stature walk past the window, she tilted her head because she recognised that frame. They pulled the door open, blue bomber jacket on and hands in pockets, no point in the disguise this time. She raises an eyebrow when looks around, he'd been gone for roughly a week but he doesn't look any different- not even a hint of being Captain America like a gnarly battle scar. 

"God, you look rough," She jokes and nods to an empty table in her section, he smiles and walks over sitting down, "come in here to make sure I wasn't lying?"

Steve chuckles, "Something like that," he looks at her outfit, frowning when he stops at the nametag, "why does it say Max?"

"Why were you looking at my boobs long enough to notice?" 

Steve instantly goes red, Darcy remains serious and silent, like she's waiting for an answer. He starts to stutter out strings of words that sound like, "I didn't mean to-I'm sorry, I was only looking at the outfit-I didn't mean to offend." It's kinda sweet, normally guys use the nametag as an excuse to look but clearly Steve thinks he's still in the 1930's. 

"Yo' I'm playing with you," He sighs out but still looks equally stressed, "They said I could put a nickname down, I don't have a nickname and I've always liked the name Max. Plus this way no creepy guys know my real name, so keep it yourself," Steve nods and chuckles, "what'd you want?"

He seems to have calmed down, still a little pink in the cheeks and neck, "Just a coffee, thanks." 

Darcy nods and pours him a cup, staying with him long enough to listen to his 'work' updates. He doesn't delve too deeply into it, just the fact it was tedious and he forgot to TeVo his favourite show, so now he's really behind. 

"You know they have like Hulu for that?" He raises an eyebrow, "Okay... you know what Netflix is, right?" He makes a face, an embarrassed one, "wow. You're lucky I exist within your life right now because I'm gonna change it, for -" 

She stops talking when she notices a regular coming in, going straight to the other waitress' area, she gives a hefty sigh and places her coffee pot down. The week she's been here this one guy keeps coming in; harassing female staff, making dirty remarks and making a point of staring at Darcy's boobs when he talks. She turns her back on Steve, watching and waiting for him to make a move so she can make hers. Yesterday she swore if he came in again she'd say something, today is that day. 

"Just your number, that's all, I'll leave you alone then." 

Darcy walks up behind, Lucy, a purpose in her step. "Don't give it to him, he'll end up blowing up your phone with tiny dick pics," Lucy startles but hides a smile as Darcy death glares down at the guy. 

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm a paying-"

"I'll talk to you how I want," Darcy interrupts, "We're not here for you to harass or be rude to. We're not paid enough for you to stare at our chest if you weren't so degrading towards women, maybe you'd have a girlfriend and wouldn't have to openly gawk a pair of breasts that'll never gonna get," Darcy looked at Lucy, "don't serve him, I just did that."

Lucy walks away to deal with other customers, who were silent and watching Darcy dig into the guy- who didn't really seem to get it. 

"I want to speak to the manager!" He declares loudly.

Darcy eye rolls, turning back to look at him, "Back off, okay. You're done, get out." It takes the Chef, Markus, coming out and crossing his arms for the man to leave. 

She strolls back over to Steve, sighing lightly and filling the seat opposite him, he has a grin on his face as he watches her. An amused air about him, "Here are your fries," Markus places them down in front of Steve and leaves. 

"I didn't order these," Steve mutters and watches as Darcy pulls the plate towards her, eating one silently, "You okay?"

She shrugs one shoulder, "I ordered you fries because I wanted fries," He nods, "that dude has been coming in and just- gross, I can't stand men like that, you know? Think women owe something just because we're nice, I'm paid to be nice here." 

"I get it," Steve grabs a fry also, "Guess a lot of men still haven't changed from my time, I used to get beat up by those types of guys because I couldn't keep my mouth shut when they were being assholes to dames." 

Darcy stops, looking at Steve with raised eyebrows. Completely stunned, he sips his coffee and looks at her, tilting his head slightly. 

"That's the first time I've heard you curse," he snorts and rolls his eyes, "Although, imagine being one of those guys that beat you up. They get to say I punched Captain America."

Steve leans back in his chair, "I guess, but they wouldn't pick a fight with me now," Darcy exhales through her nose in amusement, "I only got like this so I could punch guys like that in the face and win," that makes Darcy laugh.

"Your version of douchebags breaking up with their girlfriends, so they get revenge by doing a glow-up, but yours is getting beefed up to intimidate bullies," Steve smiles and nods. 

Darcy ends up going back to work, serving people and filling coffees. She glances over to see Steve writing in a small black notebook, walking over and reading over his shoulder. A list. A list of things, music, and movies, food, and places. He glances up at her, she looks down at him and nods to the book with a frown, a curious frown because is that what she thinks it is? A list of stuff he wants to do? It's not very long. 

"I decided to do a list of stuff I need to catch up on, Sam has given me some recommendations," Sam must be his friend, maybe Sam is an Avenger too? Oooh, could Steve set her up? She's never dated a superhero, damn Jane got the last one, she deserves to date, at least, one superhero- or villain. 

"Cool," She tilts her had and reads the list, squinting because she doesn't have her glasses, "Hmm, it's a good list," He nods once. 

She's gonna have to create a good recommendation list for him. 

**3 am**

Tapping on her door jerks her up, her right hand still holding her pen and paper all sprawled out across her bed, she had fallen asleep mid writing; the life of a student. The tapping is slightly louder the second time, she frowns and grabs the Taser that’s under her bed, getting up and tiptoeing to the door.

“Steve?” she frowns, looking through the peephole, unlocking her door and opening it with tired eyes as Steve looks down at her; equally looking tired also, “did I sleep through Thursday again?” she asked.

He chuckled, “no, you didn’t but I obviously woke you, sorry” he shakes his head, she waves a hand and gestures him inside, turning a light on and heading to the kitchen ,“little early for coffee or late, however, you view three in the morning?”

“Go in my bedroom and you’ll see the sleep schedule of a student, I fell asleep whilst studying," she shrugged, flipping the kettle on and watching as Steve sat on the sofa, “so, what’s up?”

He's silent for a moment, hands in his jean pockets and looking anywhere but her, “I could do with the company,” he sighed faintly. "I remember you mentioned how you go to bed late, figured I'd chance it since Sam lives too far into the city." 

“It’s cool, I told you it’s fine to ask for coffee and company, because a) I am great company and b) I have great coffee,” he chuckled and nodded in agreement, taking the mug from her, the Star Wars one from last time, “so, tell me, what's got you up this late?"

He leans against the counter, Darcy hops onto the counters opposite him, sat with her coffee in hand and swinging her feet lightly. "Couldn't sleep, normal for me, I guess. It's stupid anyway, you probably don't want to hear it."

“Nothing is stupid, Steve," she sips her coffee thoughtfully, "and I do, if you want we can go sit out on the stairs and share our feelings there?" 

Steve grinned brightly, “Neighbours will complain we're being loud. A while back I found out my best friend was alive and I've been trying to find him, not going so great but... I guess, just worried about where he is. If I'm having trouble adjusting, and I've got people with me constantly, I have people like me around me. But he doesn't, must be hard."

"I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is," Steve nods, "let's talk about something else... I hope this isn’t me overstepping a mark but I actually have something for you.” He frowned as she got up and walked to her bedroom, coming back with a piece of paper.

“What is it?” he asked taking it from her, opening it up, “Darcy’s Awesome Recommendations,” he said the title out loud, cobalt eyes scanning her handwriting, “you made a list for me?” he asked with a frown.

“No, not just any list,” she smirked, “that there is everything, _I_ am, recommending to you. You are looking at the most pop-cultured nut here, I mean, sure you had a great list an’ all but this… is the list of all lists, it’s the daddy of lists; I don’t recommend looking up the new term for ‘daddy’ either.” That last bit made him frown for a moment, he smiled and nodded.

“This is actually really great, thank you,” Darcy shrugged, “I don’t know half of these things on here, Sims? Why do I need to keep up with the Kardashians?” he looked up, Darcy burst out laughing, tapping his shoulder whilst wiping away tears.

“Stick with me, kid,” he chuckled at that, “perhaps my list is the stuff I show you? that way you aren’t completely clueless; ooh write that down under movies, it’s a must nineties classic. Anyway, also, at least you aren’t experiencing them alone, you have a… friend?” she offered, his eyes still scanning the page.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he looked up and smiled at her, Darcy nodded and leant back, drinking her coffee as Steve asked about some of the things on her list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	5. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes over the list, whilst showing Steve how Netflix works. They make a plan in order to cross everything off of the list, starting with a few iconic Disney classics that are a must-watch.

>   
>    
> 

> 'What time you get off work?' - StevieG
> 
> '11pm, gotta help close up. Why?'- Darcy Lewis
> 
> 'That's late. Need help with Netflix.'- StevieG
> 
> 'I'll see you at 11, I'll bring snacks.'-Darcy Lewis

"Textin' your boyfriend?" Markus asks with a smug smile, Darcy rolls her eyes pocketing her phone into the small pocket she has, "c'mon that guy you made get fries, who is he?"

Darcy can only chuckle, "That would be Steve Rogers, my neighbour, he's not my type- trust me, I'm not his either."

"Opposites attract," Markus calls as Darcy grabs the two hot plates and leaves the kitchen.

She takes the plates of food over to the table, already watching as Lucy begins to bust down tables for the night. She sighed and leaned against the till counter, it had been almost two days since Darcy had offered to help Steve with the list she had written and he hadn't mentioned doing any of the things on there since. A part of her wondered if he agreed to do them with her just because, but is actually doing them alone instead- not that she minded. 

A heads up would've been cool though. Maybe he just doesn't have the time, a lot of her stuff did seem farfetched. Disney World and taking a class, does he even have free time when being a superhero? What class would he even take? Would he even enjoy Disney World, Darcy went when she was little and threw up the whole time because she caught a bug; ruined her brother's birthday, he never fully forgave her for that. 

Not that she cared, she hasn't seen him in years. She should call in to see how he is but he might not even answer anyway. 

Darcy ends up helping with the washing up of dishes at the end, listening to the radio as she stares off into silence. How her life has changed since meeting Thor all those years back, an odd life both her and Jane gained. Briefly, she wondered about Erik, she hadn't heard from him in a while- last time he was in an old people's home, plus on the news with no clothes. She'd gonna have to ring him up, make sure nothing horrific has happened. Ian is still interning for him, she cringes slightly at the thought; what an awkward break-up indeed. 

Funnily enough, Jane ended up breaking things off with Thor at the same time, ironically it was also the same time Darcy ended up sleeping on her couch every night. They have no luck with men, constantly crying about being alone and eating a lot of ice cream together. Yeah, Jane is her best friend. Her badass, smart best friend. Who got to date a God, that's pretty epic- well, more like Thor got to date Jane because she's a dime in a dozen. 

"Thanks for the help Darcy," The owner Shelly smiled, "you can go now, sure you don't need a lift home?" 

Darcy pulls on her coat, shaking her head, "Nah, I'll be fine. Gotta pop to the 7/11 before getting back, see ya Friday."

The walk to the store is slow, for some reason today has been a real in her head day. Mostly because a part of her felt guilty, but she doesn't know why. It's not like she's doing anything bad to Steve, in fact, she kinda has always wanted to be his friend. Learning about him in History class was interesting, her granddad told her stories of him and how he spread so much hope throughout America, how the Howling Commandos continued his legacy long after he died. 

Plus, she needs friends. She can't rely on Jane forever, she's always on the road. Going to Universities and giving speeches, although proud to see how far Jane has come, it's kinda boring when left behind all the time. 

She grabs bags of Doritos, plus chocolate and some soda, standing dully at the counter as the cashier scanned her items through. Maybe she should cancel on Steve, being a Debbie downer won't help him like her or want to be around her. She quickly pays and walks back to the apartment complex, silently walking up the stairs and quietly opening her door- maybe Steve has fallen asleep? Unlikely. 

She gets dressed, some leggings and a baggy tee, grabbing the bag she got of goodies and sighing lightly. At least, this would be the first time she's seeing his place from the inside. She knocks and waits, Steve opens the door in a hoodie and some jeans, hair unkempt and squinting at the hallway lights; she woke him up from a nap. He stands to the side and she walks through. 

His place was... tidy, not that she didn't expect that. It wasn't really homely though, he didn't have any rugs or photos anywhere. He had a shelf stacked of books, but up close they all looked new and untouched. Did he buy anything in this apartment? It looked straight out of a catalog, kinda sad. 

"You okay?" 

"This isn't how I pictured your place," Darcy tells him with a frown, "I expected photos, art or something, I don't know what I expected... this isn't it though." 

Steve is silent, "Yeah. I haven't had the time to properly move in, I guess," he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, giving her a shy smile, "You're my first guest, so that's cool."

"That's kinda sad," she bites her bottom lip, shaking her head, "sorry, I think before I speak. I didn't mean that harshly, but you have friends, I shouldn't be your first guest. People should be coming in and out of this place, you're from the era where houseguests are welcomed- heck, my grandpop still doesn't lock his door."

Steve shrugged and took the bag from her, walking around the sofa and sitting down, Darcy follows his lead and sits on the other end. His tv was big, a PS4 sits neatly on the tv console station. It looks brand new, although so does hers because she takes after her valuable possessions. She grabs the remote and turns it on, raising an eyebrow when it had never been set-up and gives Steve a look. 

"My grandpop has his own PS account," He chuckles and slouches, "c'mon, let's set you up an account, PlayStations are the easiest technology to use."

They spend ten minutes setting up Steve an account, he's pretty bummed when Captain America is always taken, so he settles for CaptainRogers1918. 

"You're a 100 years old," Darcy mutters when sending herself a friend request, "you're a year older than my grandpop." She muses when putting in her own account for Netflix, Steve frowns slightly, "you can password share, see I have my own profile- The Glue- it's a long story. That one, Grandpoopy, is my grandpops. So, we'll just create one for you and then you can view everything you want without interrupting what I'm watching." 

Steve nods slowly, "you're close to your grandpop then?" 

Darcy chuckles and nods, "Closest. He raised me, well, I cared for him till he basically forced me to go to University. I think, if he hadn't sent off my applications for me I'd still be in West Virginia with him." Darcy doesn't look at Steve, she swallows a little because she doesn't like to think about her grandpop possibly alone in a retirement home, wondering what his little "Darcy-Lee" is doing now. 

"That's nice," Steve mutters, "that you're so close with him, I mean. That's really special. It's also good that he sent you off," she looks at him with a frown, "no granddad wants to see their children stuck in the same place, he wanted you out in the world and doing what you love, that's selfless and an act of love. I commend him, he's very brave and smart," Darcy smiles and chuckles. 

"He used to tell me stories of the Howling Commandos," Steve turns to face her, eyebrows raised, "he and his friend was in the 107th, you saved that platoon. He was then sent to 108th division, but yeah, he has a really old comic they made of you. He met my grammy after the war, she was a nurse and he proposed when he first saw her- she said no, but yeah. The Lewis family line owes you one."

Steve smiles a little, "Wow. That's really cool, I don't often think about the fact because of me...-"

"A lot of guys got to go back home and have passionate sex over surviving and therefore creating babies?" Steve looks at her bewilderedly, "They all, probably, used the line 'I fought side by side with Captain America baby'. I would swoon if I was one of those ladies," Steve chuckles and shakes his head. 

Darcy then teaches Steve how to work Netflix, telling him her favourite shows and movies to watch. All the different genres, plus how Netflix does their own recommendations based on what he has watched over time. It's a lot of information to give to one person, she knows he'll take a moment to actually know how it all works. 

Steve stops scrolling for a moment, "Ohh is this what Netflix and chill is?" 

And just like that Darcy breaks, she doubles over in laughter and almost falls off the sofa, catching herself on the coffee table and taking a good while to calm down. She wipes her eyes as Steve looks confused, a little lost at her outburst. Oh, god, why? Why did he make it so she has to be the one to tell Steve what Netflix and Chill is? Why couldn't it be someone else, like his good friend Sam? 

"I mean, we can Netflix and Chill, but in this context," she tells him and that seems to only confuse him further, "Netflix and chill is when you invite a girl over with the intention of... some...fondling happening." Steve sits up straighter and coughs awkwardly, "like you text them and say, we're gonna Netflix and chill, but that's code for I'mma stick my hand down your pants as you watch Brooklyn Nine Nine." 

Steve nods shortly, "Okay. Good to know," Darcy chuckles at the tinge of pink on the tips of his ears, a dusting covering his neck and cheeks, "times have really changed."

"I mean, yeah," Darcy shrugs, "but for the better. Girls used to get called sluts for being forward with guys, I'd never survived in your time. I'm not ladylike, I'm crude and brash, I make flirty remarks and abrasive comments. I'm not the typical girl you're used to, but that's good because I'm flourishing in this century." 

"I never had any game with dames back then," Steve chuckles, "now I have even less than I did before, it's all on technology nowadays and well, you've seen how long it takes me to text." 

Darcy chuckles and nods, sitting crossed-legged on his sofa, "Hey, you don't need to date to feel part of this time. Life isn't all about romance or love, it's about the friends you make and the journey you take," Steve smiles and nods, "now put Mulan on, be prepared to fall in love with an animated lady." 

> **Four Hours Later**

"Are you crying?" Darcy snickers at Steve, who sniffles and wipes his face with his hand, "you're crying. Oh, my god, I knew Moana would get you too." 

He sniffs loudly, "Shut up." 

They watch the end in mutual silence, Darcy smiles at Steve when the credits roll across the screen. "So, tell me, classics or new?"

He ponders for a moment, "Difficult to say, they're all so good. I mean, Mulan? Love her, the fact she left to fight for her family after being told she'd never bring honour. To being thrown out and proving herself, to making friends and fighting for China. Then when her three pals dressed up like ladies? Fantastic. But Tangled? I want Flynn Ryder to rescue me from a tower, what a guy." 

"Amazing," Darcy remarked wistfully, "so we... can continue or call it a night?" 

Steve nodded, he had his legs resting on the coffee table, pillow on his stomach and being held to his body, Darcy had stretched her legs out along the sofa and her feet rested on one of his legs. Darcy clicked another Disney movie this time, Cinderella. 

"Guess you can cross watch Disney movies off of your list," She muttered and Steve hummed in agreement, "any that you want to do more than others?" 

Steve looked away from the tv and to her, "Actually there's one that isn't on there... a Zoo, I've never been. Too poor to visit one and I was so sick that I just couldn't go on trips," Darcy nodded with a small smile, "...can you come with me?" 

"Of course, you don't even need to ask me that. It's Darcy's Awesome Recommendations for a reason, Darcy is gonna show you everything that is awesome, I am Darcy." 

Steve chuckled and nodded, looking back at the TV and watching Cinderella in silence- well, having to listen to Darcy sing along, as she had been with all the previous Disney movies. Not that he minded at all. 

> **MORNING**

Darcy had fallen asleep curled into a ball at the end of the sofa, whilst Steve had fallen asleep with his legs stretched out on the coffee table. She groggily woke up, looking around to see it had turned 12 pm. This was probably the latest Steve had ever slept in, although they did end up falling asleep at around 4 am. She nudged Steve with her foot, he mumbled something in his sleep and she nudged him again a little harder. 

"What?" He grumbled and looked at her, blinking rapidly in order to get his vision back. 

"Imma makes some pancakes," She told him hoarsely, "I'll leave my door open." 

She got up clumsily and padded towards his door, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes and leaving his place and going into hers. She started the kettle to make some coffee and began grabbing the stuff for chocolate-chip pancakes, it was roughly five minutes when Steve stumbled in and instantly laid on her sofa. He hugged her pillow close to his chest and got comfy, she chuckled quietly and continued to make the pancakes. 

"Your sofa is so much comfier than mine," Steve sighs and snuggles into the plush cushions. 

"You need to buy new furniture for your place, that's what you need to do," Darcy calls out, "seriously just make yourself at home."

Steve lifted his head to smile over the back of her sofa, she shakes her head lightly and rolls her eyes. Honestly, how this guy manages to save the world baffles her sometimes. 

Bringing two coffees and two stacks of pancakes over, she settled on the floor beside Steve's head and turned her tv on, munching silently on her lunch whilst watching cartoons. Steve ends up sitting on the floor beside her and eating his own, smothering them in syrup and sighing once done. There's a pause for a moment. 

"Should we go to Waffle House and get some Waffles?" Darcy asked suddenly, "I really want more breakfast."

She looks at Steve with raised eyebrows when he's silent, "Can we get married?" Darcy laughs sarcastically and rolls her eyes, "but yes, we can. I'm so hungry still," he stands up and stretches and grabbing the plates to wash up. 

"You know, we could go and look at furniture too? I'm just saying I have a real good eye for interior design." 

Steve sighs but nods, "Why not, but you're buying lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this so far, what you'd like to see Steve and Darcy do together list wise. I have a few ideas down like go-karting and visiting Disney World together, but a few ideas would be cool too!


	6. The Beginning of 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve go on their furniture shopping day out and things don't go as planned. For starters, Steve gets lost in Ikea and Darcy has trouble figuring out Steve's "style" or if he even has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments, it's so nice to see. I really appreciate every single one, I am trying to reply to everyone. 
> 
> Question: Would you guys prefer Darcy and Steve stay friends this series or I add a romantic plot? Cause I have ideas for Endgame with them just remaining friends or as lovers, so some outside input would be cool. I like the idea of them being besties, doing whacky stuff together and maybe he introduces her to Bucky- but I do like the idea of something more happening through their adventures. Let me know?

"I can't believe you haven't gone to an IKEA," Darcy sighs with a shake of her head, "it's the one place on Earth that's a real-life Narnia." 

Steve pulled on his flannel, "Narnia?" Darcy watched as he pulled out some sunglasses and placed them on his face, locking his apartment door and swinging some car keys around his pointer finger. 

He looked completely different, in a good way. Darcy had decided to give him a good disguise, but it meant giving him the clothes she had stolen from ex-boyfriends and never gave back. Somehow he rocked the frat-boy look, flannel and sunglasses, he looked good. Darcy only rolled her eyes at his question walking down the stairs with him in tow, she had explicitly told him not to take the motorcycle because she's planning on buying some houseplants. 

Steve unlocks the car, "Do not open my door," He retracts his hand and she was only joking, but the sheepish look on his face is enough to make her laugh. She gets in without Steve's help and watches as he walks around the car, "Didn't take you for a muscle car guy," the black Dodge Challenger interior. 

"It's not mine," He starts the engine and begins driving, "I'm borrowing it from Barton for a few days, he has a bunch of cars that he takes from impound lots because he's got, friends." 

Darcy only chuckles in mild surprise, "So we're driving around in a Dodge Challenger that was seized by the police?" he nods once, "And Hawkeye just uses impounded cars?" Another nod and a chuckle is his response. "Amazing. Not what I expected from you," she admits happily. 

"Hey," Steve fakes offence, "I punched Adolf Hitler two-hundred times and was on the run from the government."

That's a really good point. It caused Darcy chuckle, the fact he's so openly admitting he had taken down Hydra within the American government and basically took down an entire organisation. 

"We should play 21 questions, well, some form of it." 

Steve raises an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"It's normally a drinking game," Steve nods slowly, "But it's a good ice breaker and a good way to get to know people. If we're going to be friends we should know one another, right?" And Steve looks over at her during a red light, he gives a slight shrug, "We'll go back and forth, I ask a question and you answer, vise-versa. So go ahead, anything you want." 

He starts driving again, he thinks for a long moment. 

"Dream vacation trip? You could go anywhere, money is no limit."

Darcy nods, "Hmm, good question," she taps her chin as she thinks, "I think, maybe, Ireland? Australia but everything just wants to kill you, I wouldn't mind going to France either." 

"Quite a variety of answers," Darcy chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Your turn." 

"Okay," Darcy grinned, "What is your most embarrassing memory?" 

Steve gives a sigh, almost squeezing his eyes shut in cringe. This is gonna be good. His hands tighten around the steering wheel, biting the inside of his cheek and a flushed face. He doesn't dare look at Darcy, oh, this is gonna be amazing. 

"You know Hedy Lamarr?" Darcy nods giving him a 'Duh', "Well-um- she was kinda my celebrity crush, I worshipped her, prettiest dame I had ever seen. After the serum, I became... you know, a household name, so I was known. Me-God, I can't," Steve stops and just looks at Darcy and she only smiles, "After I saved the 107th I was adored. I and Bucky went to this event with Howard Stark, I never went to another after this one. Hedy Lamarr was there, in the flesh, not in black and white. She looked so good, amazing even. Howard pulls us over, he's gonna introduce us and Bucky is a smooth talker, ya know? He's a ladies man, me? I've never talked to a dame, I had trouble with Peggy," Steve shakes his head, "she looks at me-Hedy- and it's like I forget how to human. I just seize up. She says my name, my name without even being told it, I lose it." 

Darcy chuckles, "What did you say?"

"I asked her... her name," Darcy tries not to laugh, "I say, who are you? To HEDY LAMARR!" 

Darcy begins to laugh, Steve shakes his head because the embarrassment has clearly never left the guy. He eventually joins in on her laughter, gives her a brief look of utter sadness and utter pain. 

"She knew of me," he shakes his head, "Bucky said the way she eyed me was like she was going to eat me alive, and I would've let her, but I completely put my foot in it. Who asks Hedy Lamarr for her name? You know who she is. I could've been with Hedy Lamarr," he sighs out dreamily and actually looks pretty bummed by it, well Darcy couldn't blame him. 

***

"Do not walk off," Darcy tells Steve once they enter IKEA, he nods whilst pushing the cart, "I mean it, so difficult to get lost in here. You'll be gone forever, pretty sure the workers here are just lost, souls." 

Steve lets out a small laugh, rolling his eyes at her dramatics. They walk through the crowded store, good thing he's tall because she would've lost him a lot faster. They instantly walk towards the living room showrooms, probably, her favourite part is looking at the showrooms and pretending she lives in them. 

"So any style you like?" Steve shrugs, "well what is your style?" Another shrug as a response, "you're so helpful." 

Steve exhales, "I've never had to buy furniture, I lived in an apartment that my ma' furnished. I guess, comfort and simple. I don't like flashy or modern, I hate black and white decor." 

That's a start. At least, he knows what he dislikes because that helps narrow stuff down for her. She nods and walks around a few sofas, recliners is what she's thinking will be best for him because they are the epitome of comfort. She finds a deep-seated, brown leather recliner sofa. It's perfect, throw a flannel blanket over it and it's Steve. 

"What about this one?" She turns and sees no Steve insight, she looks around and huffs, "She told him not to wander off." 

She doesn't even have his number, he's lost forever. That's it. No more Captain America, he's gone. How is she meant to explain to people, to the Avengers, that Captain America is lost in IKEA? Never to be found. This is not good. He must be so scared, so frightened in this big store all on his own. He's- is that him? IS that STEVE?

You see him sat in an armchair, a black Lazyboy to be exact, glasses are tucked into his shirt and his arms are crossed over his chest. Darcy begins strolling up when a young female walker approaches him. 

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" She asks kindly, Steve opens his eyes and looks at them both confusedly. 

"Fortunately, no," Darcy tells her, "But I have been cursed to be his neighbour, so I shall take responsibility." 

The young worker looks utterly confused, smiling politely and walking away. Darcy looks down at Steve, who is still reclined and grinning up at her. Anyone else and she would've rolled her eyes, but the pure amazement in his eyes are adorably hilarious. 

"These chairs recline," the pure excitement lacing his words. 

"They have sofas." 

His eyes widen at this new information. 

"Want one?" He nods eagerly, "Cool. We just need a flannel throw, some cushions and maybe, houseplants?" Steve gave a gentle sigh, "Steve, c'mon, you promised I could be your interior designer, entertain me." 

"Okay," He gets up and smiles down at Darcy, "Darcy, spice up my apartment." 

Thus started Darcy's torture. You wouldn't think it but Steve is very picky, very specific about his taste and likes. He refused a cushion because of the colour of the tartan pattern was wrong, it messed with him. Then he refused rugs because he liked his wooden flooring, till he found a fluffy grey rug, it didn't match anything at all but he wanted it. A part of her was regretting this but it was needed, she just had to make it through. 

Then Steve discovered the cafeteria area, so shopping stopped, thankfully. 

"Let's get this food to go, there's a park across the road," Steve raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, 'I'm gonna introduce you to online shopping. We'll have your sofa delivered, put the rest in the car and have a walk." 

Steve gives a small smile, "Thanks, Darcy." 

Walking around the park in the sun was nice, eating the food you picked up was even better. 

"So, my turn," Steve looks down and bites into his sandwich, "worst kiss, go." 

Darcy raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Wow. We're going there?" He nodded and popped a pretzel into his mouth, "I had a boyfriend that exclusively only drank kale juice, nothing else and it sucked." Steve makes a gross face, "honestly, it was the worst. If I had known before we started dating I wouldn't have agreed." 

They walk in silence, Steve giving Darcy his sunglasses when she complains about it being too bright. They carry on asking questions, getting to know one another through stupid and silly answers. For a moment, Darcy forgets that this is an Avenger. For a brief moment, Steve is just a normal dude that is eating a sub and laughing at the fact Darcy once was caught stealing a rubber-eraser octopus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far? x


	7. The Hiking Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is going hiking with Sam, he invites Darcy along. 
> 
> Sometimes the best bonding moments is spent in silence, not having to talk or fill it.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," Steve sighs and shakes his head, "what is so important that you can't watch Grease?" 

After two weeks of spending almost every evening watching movies together, Steve was still not used to get dramatic behaviour. But he did find it amusing now, the fact she can get so passionate about the smallest of things- don't get her started on Harry Potter, she gets heated and Steve found that out the hard way. But Darcy didn't want to admit she was miffed that he was bailing, especially since it wasn't for some top-secret mission. 

"I'm going hiking tomorrow morning," Darcy frowned and crossed her arms, "Myself and Sam want to see the sunrise, we're getting up at 4 AM to go and catch it." 

Oh. Of course, he'd want to do that. She didn't think anyone actually wanted to see the sunrise, was it still a big thing? Why was he dragging Sam along with him? I bet Sam is just like him, a freaky morning person. Darcy shakes her head, tutting and walking away from Steve, only to sit on his new reclining sofa and changing the TV channel to something she likes. This is often an occurrence. Not that Steve minds, in fact, he likes watching her shows because they're usually funny and stupid. 

She found out rather quickly that Steve dislikes dramas, anything too intense or reality TV. But stuff like The Office, Parks & Recs and Brooklyn Nine Nine, he loves. He prefers comedies and stuff that doesn't require a lot of attention, background noise if anything. It's not that he didn't like intense shows with complex plots, but he just doesn't have time to follow a cognitive storyline and the thought of catching up on something that's eight seasons in advance just... terrifies him. 

"Wanna tag along?" The sofa dips under Steve's weight, he places an elbow on the back and his torso turned to her, he's wearing that stupid smile. 

"Pffft," she scoffs, "Me hiking? NO way." 

Steve shrugs, "Fine. I guess you won't get to meet Sam then." 

That is so not fair. He knows that she has been wanting to meet Sam, to finally meet his other friend. How dare he use this as blackmail, bribing her to go hiking at some ungodly hour. He's evil. He's not the golden boy everyone mistakes him for, that's for sure. 

"Fine," she huffs, "but you owe me dinner- preferably pizza."

Steve nods with a grin, "Yes. I'll let Sam know you're coming, this is gonna be so much fun." 

**

Ohhhh, how Stevie was wrong. 

So wrong. 

Waking up at 3:30 AM was... not ideal. She hated it. Darcy dragged herself out of bed, throwing her hair into a ponytail and finding some hiking attire clothing. Which was a task, everything was either skinny jeans or leggings. She found some gym leggings she got when her and Jane thought they'd go, it never happened and she forgot she even had these. Pulling those on and a sports bra cause she's no idiot, walking a lot? She's gonna need some real support. She grabbed a cropped hoodie, finding some old running shoes and sighing lightly.

"You awake?" Steve called through her door once she had finished getting ready. 

Splash of water to the face, some concealer under her eyes because, damn, she's super tired. Darcy opened the door and grumbled, he looked way too preppy for this time. Joggers and a hoodie on also, but carrying two water bottles and he passed her one. He steered her down the stairs and outside, where a man was waiting outside. He gave a quick bro-type hand-shake/hug to Steve, then proceeded to smile brightly at her. 

"Oh, we're gonna hate one another," Darcy sighed and Steve chuckled, "I'm Darcy, guessing you're Sam." 

Sam nodded, he was very attractive. Tall, not as tall as Steve, but well built too. A kind face, an even kinder smile.

"Yeah, flattered that Steve talks about me," He nudges his friend and Darcy chuckled, "he talks about you too. In fact, I hear you made a list for the guy?" 

Darcy snickered, "I took one look at his and felt like it needed a bit of help." Steve rolled his eyes due to the conversation, "Plus he wasn't crossing anything off, something had to be done about that."

"I know right!" Sam almost yelled, "He'd write stuff down and then not do them."

The conversation flowed easily between the three, they walked towards the hiking destination and Darcy was already regretting this decision. Why couldn't she have met them for breakfast afterward instead? 

They started to hike up to the point, it's meant to be an hour-long hike, they'd make it just in time for the sun to start to rise. The guys walked on ahead, clearly unphased by the amount of walking they're doing. Darcy had drunk almost half of her water only twenty minutes into the hike. She looked up to see them far ahead and waiting for her to catch up, Steve showed minor concern and started to walk towards her. 

"Want a piggyback?"

She waved her hand and continued to walk, "I can do this. I'm too heavy too, no way, break your back." 

Sam laughed along with Steve, "Darcy I have super-strength."

She ignored him and focused on walking, the men looked at one another but followed her. Darcy was determined to get to the top, even if meant she'd never walk back down. Maybe she could just live up there, she'd need her laptop for Uni, but Steve could bring it to her. Yeah, maybe she'd be fine living on this... mountain? Hill? Whatever it was, she hated it and never wanted to walk anywhere again. 

They got to the top, Darcy bent over and rested her hands on her knees, breathing deeply and sighing. Sam patted her back softly and walked off towards the edge, sitting and dangling her legs off the edge. When Darcy regained some composure she stood up, Steve offered his water to her and she was about to decline when he insisted that she take it- the worry evident on his face. 

"I don't care what you say I'm carrying you back down," He tells her seriously and she rolls her dark eyes, but decided to not argue with him and instead follow him to sit with Sam. 

They arrived a little early and talked lightly, Sam was talking about their latest adventure. Sam was the one that was helping Steve find his friend, Bucky. Steve didn't talk much about it, well, Darcy felt too awkward to ask about him. She knows of Sgt.Barnes, but asking Steve about the guy- the man that is still alive and was used as a weapon. Sam didn't seem too bothered to talk about it, telling Darcy that finding a man who didn't want to be found was extremely tedious, but he'd do it for Steve. 

She asked about Falcon stuff, he seemed super excited to talk about that. Telling her about the mechanics of his wings, it was nice to see him so passionate about it. 

They fell silent when the first rays broke through. Darcy raised her eyebrows at it. The deep orange colored the sky, sweeping across and creating a golden colour. It was breathtaking, the colours looked beautiful. The golden sun started to rise slowly, making an appearance along the skyline of Washington. 

The silence at the moment was nice. Tranquil even. Darcy glanced at Steve, his blue eyes set upon the sun rising ahead of him. She hadn't seen him this calm and at peace, his shoulders were slouched and his mouth was slightly open. No frown or eyes constantly looking wondering around, he was at peace. The golden light shined brilliantly in his eyes, it created a soft glow against his skin and bounced off his blonde hair. 

"Look at the sun rising," His voice was barely above a whisper and he didn't take his eyes away. 

She shakes her head softly, "I've seen so many. When am I ever gonna get a chance to see Steve Rogers witness one?" He smiled and exhaled a chuckle, still not taking his eyes away from the view. "When was the last time you watched one?" Her voice was soft, almost scared she was ruining this moment for him. 

"The morning of... Bucky falling," Darcy smiled sadly, guilty for asking, "I woke him up because I felt uneasy. We sat outside our tents and watched the sunrise, waiting for the others to wake up." 

Darcy looked at Sam who was listening to Steve intently, "It hasn't changed," Steve mutters and raises his eyebrows and a fond smile settles on his face, "I can always rely on that, the sun and the moon to never change. They're just the same as they were when I was back then." 

They went back into silence for Steve to experience the moment some more, which he seemed grateful for. Darcy decided that maybe asking about Bucky was a good thing, she filed it away for a later date. 

Getting up and stretching they get ready to walk back down, Darcy sighed when Steve turned around and bent down. She climbed onto his back, he didn't seem phased by her weight on him, he gets her more comfortable on his back and starts walking after Sam. Sam chuckled when Darcy let her head drop to Steve's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed every few steps because honestly, he was comfortable and his walking was lulling her to sleep. 

Steve and Sam talked about random stuff, mostly about some sports team they're both supporting and watching this weekend. Darcy didn't catch the rest because she fell asleep, arms loosening their grip around his neck and Steve chuckled when Sam took a photo and showed him. 

Darcy woke up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Steve was sat beside her, munching on some cereal in a bowl and watching the news. She looked around and saw no Sam, she frowned because she can't have fallen asleep for that long. 

"Sam went grocery shopping," Steve mumbled and Darcy nodded, "You've been asleep for two hours." 

She sighed and slumped back against his sofa, chuckling at the fact he had reclined it for them both- no wonder she felt so comfy. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve was looking at her from the corner of his eye, "it's kinda dumb and you can say no-" she rolled her eyes for him to just ask, "Tony gifted me some tickets to an art gallery, it's theme is WW2 art. Wondering if you wanted to come along with me?" 

"Are you asking me on a date?" 

Steve shook his head, "No!" Darcy raised her eyebrows, "Not like that, can you not? I was being serious," Darcy smiled a little. 

"Of course," she huffed a laugh, "is like formal?" He shakes his head and she nods, "sorry- I shouldn't have poked fun." 

He smiles and is slouched right now, he almost looked uncomfortable, cereal in his mouth, "Thanks, Darcy. You're the best." he says with a mouthful of cereal, how he is single? She doesn't know. He's clearly a catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, I love seeing your reactions. Please keep telling me how you're like this, I cannot believe people are liking this :) filled with joy


	8. The Late Night Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a worrying text from new founded friend, Sam, about their mutual friend Steve. 
> 
> What she doesn't realise is how angry Steve can become when upset. What she won't do is leave him alone, so she shows him a modern solution to his downward spiral- a late-night trip to a drive-thru. 
> 
> Mentions of suicide and death.

> _Steve ain't so good- Samwise_
> 
> _Wdym?- Lewis x_
> 
> _Bad mission. Hostage situation, didn't go... - Samwise_
> 
> **_*few minutes before next message*_ **
> 
> _It didn't go according to Steve's plan. He's not in a good mood, probably best to leave him to settle. - Samwise_
> 
> _Okay, thanks! x- Lewis x_

After the hiking trip, Darcy had been left to herself to recover fully. That very same day Steve had been called away for some Avengers business, he left with a skip in his step and swinging his keys around one finger- even offered to drive her to work, she declined due to the motorcycle would ruin her hair. 

So, it hadn't gone according to plan. She should leave him alone, but that's not the Darcy Lewis way, it never has been. Plus he had given her a spare key, not to use for this type of situation. She got up and pulled on a jacket, glancing at the clock it was 3 am, she had stayed up trying to contact Phil Coulson but his phone is disconnected. Grabbing the key to Steve's place and locking her own, she walked to the door and knocked a few times. There was silence. 

Opening the door she peeked inside, a lamp was on and the other lights were off. The TV was switched off, it was depressingly silent; unless he had fallen asleep. Darcy stepped inside and closed the door silently, walking inside fully to see Steve on an armchair in a fluffy robe and staring at the wall. He didn't even bother with a glance her way, his hands were playing with the remote like he had been toying with the idea of turning something on. 

"Hey," she spoke softly and he doesn't respond, not even nodding or looking her way. "Sam text me told me you'd be..." she trailed off and leant on the sofa, cocking her head as she watched him. 

"You can tell him that I'm fine," his voice was scratchy like this was the first time he had talked in hours, maybe it is. 

Darcy scoffed softly, "Like he'll believe that, I don't." 

Steve nods to himself and bites his bottom lip, a dejected look coming upon his face. He exhales slowly out of frustration, possibly due to her. Almost certainly due to her, she knew that but she had this thing where she doesn't like people wallowing alone. It annoys not only everyone around her but herself too. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," He speaks before she even finishes the sentence, "no." His voice is softer now, almost like he's telling himself not to speak of it. 

Darcy nods, "What do you wanna-"

Steve cuts her off, "No offence, Darcy, but I can't entertain you right now. In fact, I don't want to. I want to sit here, alone and in silence. I can't be what you want me to be, okay? I can't be Steve, right now. I can't be your friend that sits and watches bad movies, orders junk food and laughs at stupid jokes. I just can't. Go and find someone else to annoy beyond belief." 

His voice came out snappy and stern, his blue eyes avoiding looking at her. He crossed his arms and slouched more in his chair, huffing loudly before going back to his thoughts. Darcy watches him for a long moment, biting her own lip and feeling a bit stunned at his words. In silence she walks around the sofa and sits down, she doesn't say anything and also crosses her arms. 

Her eyes catch Steve's, he doesn't look impressed with her. In fact, he looks very mad at the fact she's not leaving. But she can't leave him alone, not when he's like this and so obviously hurting. 

Steve shakes his head, "I'm serious Darcy. I don't want company."

"Sucks to be you then, doesn't it?" It comes out before she can stop it.'

Steve frowns and nods, "Yeah, it does. I just watched a man kill his own hostages, innocent and scared people that were relying on me. I failed them, me and no one else, I could've done more and I didn't. It was on me. Is this what you wanted? Me to open up to you? Whare are you even doing here, huh?" His voice rises the more he talks and asks questions, Darcy doesn't say anything, "What do you want from me? Is this what you expected when befriending me, Captain America?" 

Darcy frowns at that, shakes her head about to speak up but he continues and silences her. 

"Why are you so up in my business all the time? I don't get it. Every turn I make you're there." He stands up and points at her, "I don't get it. What purpose do I serve in your life, Darcy? Is this some sick game to you, oh, let's see Captain America try to work Netflix and why not see him fuck up." She flinches at the curse word he spits out, "lucky you, you get to see Captain America like this. You get to see him at his worst, the aftermath of fucking up and getting people killed." 

He's breathing heavily, shaking his head and hands resting on his hips. Darcy remains staring at him, not sure what to say or do, but clearly this outburst was needed because he's shaking. He brings his shaky hands to his face and rubs it, trying to rub the anger out. His breathing is shaky, Darcy stands up and walks a few steps towards him, but doesn't touch him. 

"You're okay," Darcy tells him and he looks at her, eyes are shining and Darcy just knows, "I'm not going to leave you alone, Steve. Not like this."

He closes his eyes briefly and looks at her, the dame finally breaking and he sucks in a breath. Too emotional to speak, he just nods and Darcy sees his adam's apple bob as he chokes on words. She reaches a handout and rubs his shoulder tenderly, he coughs as he shakes his head again. Almost like he's trying to make every emotion evacuate his body. 

"Sorry," he finally gets out, "I shouldn't have-" he doesn't finish the sentence because Darcy pulls him into a hug. 

The height difference is laughable. He has to hunch over her, wrapping arms around her waist as she hugs his neck. But he stops talking, allows Darcy to comfort him even for a few moments. She goes to pull away but he tightens his hold, it takes only a second for Darcy to realise he's crying and she doesn't know how to handle that. She's never been good with people crying, she always uses humour to help but sometimes it doesn't work. 

Instead, she rubs a hand up and down his back. Doesn't say anything and allows Steve to cry it all out. 

Steve pulls away after almost ten minutes and quickly wipes his eyes, sniffs and shrugs, doesn't look after her because, she guessed, he feels embarrassed for being like this in front of her. 

"Steve, you don't have to always be strong," she tells him with a smile, "don't feel embarrassed for having emotions." 

He nods and looks at her, "I-I just never-" he stops and sighs, "since waking up I've been Captain America, no one cares about... Steve Rogers, I guess, I feel like I have to constantly be that guy. I can't be angry or sad, I don't have time for it."

"I'm not friends with Captain America though," Steve frowns, "I'm friends with Steve Rogers. The guy who loves Rosa Diaz and Terry Crews, the guy who doesn't wear seatbelts because he was born before them. Who LOVES waffles, if he could, he'd only eat those." Steve smiles and nods, "it's okay to feel angry and sad, I don't mind seeing that. But I'm not going to leave you alone whilst you're feeling those, I don't like knowing people are going through shit- I'm not gonna be able to comfort you, I'm not a superhero and no one relies on me but you won't go through them alone."

He nods slightly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips before they drop back down. 

"Get dressed," Steve cocks his head, "modern solutions, trust me." 

He leaves towards his bedroom, Darcy stands by his front door. He returns, hair is a fluffy mess and looks extremely exhausted. Jeans and a hoodie threw on, hands are in the hoodie pockets. They leave his apartment and goes downstairs, towards the car that Steve is still burrowing. He tosses Darcy the keys, which she excitedly smiles at, they both get in and Darcy plugs in her phone and pulls up Spotify. 

She clicks on a random playlist and starts to drive, Steve leans back against the leather seat and listens to the music. He doesn't like all music, in fact, he doesn't really listen to a lot and prefers movies. But he bops his head along to Ed Sheeran, which is one of his favourite modern singers, he had told her how he sang a couple of the songs to Natasha and the thought makes Darcy chuckle. 

"Where are we going?" He asked after a few songs. 

"A drive-thru," she sighs out, "whenever my close friend got depressed I'd take my brothers car and drive to the nearest one, we'd talk and listen to music. Sometimes she'd cry and other times she'd sing her heart out, it wasn't a permanent solution but for that hour or so... she was happy, I hope." 

Steve nods silently, "Lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah," Darcy smiles sadly, "unfortunately, there was one time when I didn't wake up to her texts and she went off on her own." Steve muttered a soft 'oh', "I woke up to her mum calling my grandpop, told him that she had gone... she committed suicide," Darcy shrugs, "I think that's why I annoy people when they're, well, like you. Not in a good place." 

"I'm sorry," his voice is sincere, "she was lucky to have you, you know that, right?" Darcy nodded and kept her eyes on the road. 

They pull up to a Taco Bell drive-thru, Darcy orders them a lot of food and prepared to pay till Steve throws his card in her lap, telling her to use it because he is the reason they're out at this hour. They pull up to the window and wait patiently for their food, she pays with his card and passes it back to him. The music is soft background noise, but Steve is still listening to it intently. Once they get their food she drives to their carpark and parks, he raises an eyebrow. 

"It's part of the experience," she mutters and sips her lemonade, "it's better to eat in a car, I don't know why." 

They sit in silence and eat, listening to Darcy's playlist. Steve would make a small comment on songs, mostly about how he didn't really like most- he's not a big Rihanna fan, unfortunately. 

"Don't you ever think about retiring?" Darcy asked suddenly, Steve laughs. "I'm serious. You've done so much, you could potentially just quit. Live in a cabin in some Canadian forest and chop wood, go to the closest town for a drink and wear flannel all day, 'veryday." 

Steve chokes on his Diet Cola, shaking head at her antics, "No. I mean... that does sound good. Grow a beard for that look, I think." Darcy raises her eyebrows, "I can grow facial hair, I just don't think people would like that image."

"I think people would love that," Darcy laughs, "facial hair is sexy now."

"I'll keep that in mind," He bites into his burrito, "I don't know, retiring would be awfully lonely for me." 

Darcy shrugs, "You'll have time to make it not be so lonely." Steve snickers but nods, "you don't think you'll find love?" 

"No," he answers confidently, "I am not in the right era for that. Plus, sure, people want me but is it really for me?" Darcy nods silently. "I don't know, the family life dived into the ocean with me but that dream didn't wake up with me. Nothing's really the same, not even Bucky and I don't expect him to be. Do I wish I was never found? Kinda... not gonna lie," he sighs and licks his lips, "I don't know, Darcy. A lot has changed, I'm almost a hundred years old." 

"I think everyone deserves love," She smiles, "I think you're just scared to move on." He stops eating and looks at her, "you're stuck in this mindset that you're a man out of time, that you have to cling to that past. But you have to move forward, you have to let go and know that it's okay." 

Steve looks at her, he doesn't say anything and looks away. They go back to eating in silence, Darcy felt a little weird and maybe that she had overstepped a mark. He doesn't say anything when they drive home or when they walk back into the apartment complex, he gives a little smile before entering his place but that's it. Darcy sighs and kicks herself for saying something like that to him before going into her and going straight to bed. 


	9. The Art Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve still takes Darcy to the art gallery, despite what happened the night before, which is where Darcy finds out that some of the art, in fact, belongs to a Grant Rogers. 
> 
> She asks if he'd ever get back into that old hobby, in turn, he gives her a gift, a one of kind gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that a lot of you are enjoying this. I have a lot of stuff planned, hopefully, I can get a lot of chapters out this week because I'm hardly in work. 
> 
> I do have a fic ongoing also, it's a Stucky one, so if anyone is interested just go to my works and you'll see one called Barnes' Diving Resort- Darcy and Steve are brother and sister in that one, they're super funny, highly recommend it.

Darcy hadn't seen or heard from Steve, she briefly wondered if he had moved out just to get away from her, but she heard him leave and return from his morning run. If this was any normal person she'd have knocked on their door, let herself in and just pushed till they gave up with the cold shoulder. But this is Steve Rogers, he's an entirely different case and a completely unusual human and, despite wanting to, she knew that this individual needed space. 

So, no matter how out of character this was for her, she left him alone for a day. Deciding she'd push her way back in after 24 hours. Only she didn't have to do that, after less than 24 hours she had a knock on her door. It was around 11 am, somehow, she was dressed and ready for the day before then. Opening the door stood Steve, he looked a little sheepish and... fresh. As if, in the 24 hours he went to some barbershop and got his hair cut. 

Maybe, all he needed was a good nights sleep. That usually helps her. Sixteen hours of uninterrupted sleep makes up for all the restless nights and staying up till 4 am. 

"Steve," Darcy smiles happily. 

Stepping aside to allow Steve inside, he gives a small smile back as he steps into her apartment. He's dressed in a blue polo and jeans, no jacket. When she shuts the door and turns around he's holding up two pieces of paper, Darcy squints and reads them and tilts her head till it all slots together. 

"You still want me to tag along?" 

He exhales slowly and nods, "yeah, that's if you want to. You don't have to. I know I was kinda a dick a day ago," he shakes his head a little, "so you can decline. I won't be offended or anything like that, you're probably busy too, I didn't exactly give you any notice." 

Darcy chuckles and holds her hands up to stop his ramblings, "I'll tag along. It's fine, Steve. I should have listened to Sam, you didn't need me pushing into your business." He nods a little, "let me grab a jacket and we can go." 

Darcy quickly grabs a jacket before going back to the living room, slipping it on and smiling at Steve, who just nods his head. They leave her apartment and head downstairs, he opens the doors and walks out. Quickly telling her that they're walking to the Gallery, she gives a huff and places her hands in the jacket pockets before following him down the street. They walk in silence together, it was a comfortable silence between them and not awkward like she thought it would be. 

Steve glanced down at Darcy, who was looking around and smiling, "So, the theme of this gallery is World War Two." Darcy looks up at him and nods, "all the art is done by soldiers in that time, it was a big pass time for a lot of us... an escape. So don't judge too harshly because it's not professional." 

"That sounds really interesting," Steve nods and breaths a sigh of relief, "did you think I wasn't going to like it or something?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "art is subjective. I love all art, myself. I think it's powerful to express yourself and not a lot of people have a voice, but they do have a pen or brush, even an instrument to express them. 

Darcy raises her eyebrows, "You like all art?" He only nods, "you'd be the first to say that."

Steve can only shrug with a grin, he points to a cobbled stone building that has fliers up for the Art Gallery Observation. He walks up the steps to the entrance, two at a time, holding the entrance door open for Darcy. She can feel the excitement radiating off of him, a happy buzz in the air. It makes her smile as he hands over his tickets, smiling brightly at the lady who stares at Steve for a long moment- probably, wondering where she recognises that face from. 

They both walk into the main gallery, it's not too packed with people but Darcy glances around at all the pieces. Last time she went to a gallery was in London, it was with Jane and they both got lost through the 'modern art' section. It was a nightmare. 

Steve gestures towards an art piece, Darcy follows and stands beside him as they admire the sketch. The picture was of a few men, done in pencil, in the trenches it seemed. It was... breathtaking it's the only way to describe it. The sketch wasn't anything but grey lines, but the fact a soldier decided to sit with his platoon and draw them at this moment is something Darcy didn't think ever occurred. 

"What do you think?" Steve asked in a hushed voice. 

Darcy shakes her head, "I don't know. It's... very..."

"Yeah," Steve finished for her, "it was a difficult time. For everyone, we didn't have a lot of entertainment, pretty sure, Bucky took up sewing at one point." Darcy chuckled and nodded, she hadn't really talked or thought about the fact he was really in that, he was the front centre of the war. "Anyway, I brought you here because there's something I want you to see," there's a glint in his eyes that makes Darcy frown but nod in curiosity. 

He grabs her elbow and steers her towards the back wall, she loops her arm with his as they walk. They stop at three pictures, two of them are pencils and one is done in charcoal. They're all featuring the same looking men, she tilts her head they look like the Howling Commandos- did they have someone drawing pictures of them? Darcy glanced at the name beside it, Grant Rogers, she tilted her head. 

"Brother?" Steve shakes his head and smiles at the sketches fondly, "this... you did these?" 

"That's James, not Bucky- he's not in these. That's Dum Dum, he never took that damn hat off-" Darcy listened as he pointed out all of the men in them, what they were doing at the time and what made him draw them. "I used to draw a lot, I was sick a lot as a child. It was the only pass time I could do without getting out of bed, so I became really good at is, as you can see." 

Darcy frowned, "And you're being a superhero instead of an artist? You could make a serious living with this." 

"You really want me to retire, don't you?" The question throws her off, mostly because she hadn't realised it had been mentioned a lot. 

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, she has been vocal with that. She just thinks he can be more, not everything should be about him being Captain America. He needs interests and hobbies, friends and people to hang out with. 

"No," she sighs, "I know that is what you've gotta do. But I do think you need exposure to other things, Stevie. You need interests and hobbies," he nods slowly and smiles. 

"I think you're right," Darcy raises her eyebrows at him, "but I'm not gonna picking up art anytime soon myself." 

She sighs sadly but nods in in understanding. It's obviously something that was important to him back then, maybe it just brings up too many memories he's trying to lock away. Maybe he simply just doesn't have the motivation for that type of expression, no matter the cause of this. Darcy looks at the three drawings, under a different name and smiles. There's something so pure about them, so Steve. 

They're sketches, not a lot of detail. Yet, each soldier, each of his friends are so unique and done so delicately and finely that there's love behind the strokes he has done. She does wonder why Bucky doesn't feature in any of them, he was there by his side for all of it, till his unfortunate end. 

"Why isn't Bucky in any of these?" She looks up at him and there's a flash of emotion across his face. 

"Because the only one that had him in it... went down with him," Darcy nods and a pang of pain floods through her, "I showed it to him, he hated me drawing him but he asked for it. Folded it really neatly, put it in his pocket for safekeeping," a smile pulled at his lips, "it was all of them around a fire, they were playing poker and laughing." He exhales softly and licks his lips, nodding to himself and gesturing around, "we still have all these to look at." 

They don't talk about those sketches after that. They make comments about the other drawings, there's even a watercolour. All of them are from different perspectives and areas of the war, some aren't even of the soldiers but the civilians caught in the crossfire. It brims Darcy with emotion, something she never really felt with art before. They stay for two hours just looking at art the soldiers done and talking to one another about their thoughts and feelings from it. |

****

"Hey," Darcy heard Steve call through her apartment, they had gone to the gallery earlier in the day and came back just in time for her shift at the cafe, she glanced at the clock, 9 pm. "Are you in the shower?" There's an awkward edge to his voice, she emerges from her room, clad in pjs and no makeup. 

She frowns at him, he's still dressed but his hands are covered in... silvery-grey residue, "What's up?" 

"I know you said to forget it," he starts and she can tell this will be a ramble, "but I felt bad for the other night. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were trying to help me and I need to learn to stop pushing people away. To accept help and move forward, so I made you something as a sorry and a thank you for being there for me- even when I asked you to leave, you stayed." 

He presents a piece of paper, it's faced down and his hands are shaking. He's nervous. Darcy walks the few steps towards him and takes it, not much amble she turns it over and gasps softly. 

On the other side is a beautiful sketch of a sunrise, the shading looks amazing. She had never seen a sketch drawing of the sunrise before, the idea of it doesn't speak much to her. The whole reason sunrises and sets are beautiful is because of the colours, the shades and hues of the fiery sun are what makes people look at it. Yet, even in grey tones, it's beautiful beyond belief. 

Or, maybe, it's because Steev drew this for her. After saying he wouldn't get back into art, he decided to do this for her. 

"Sam took a photo from our hike," she looks up at him, "I thought- I don't know- it was nice to experience that with you both, so as the last thing I will ever draw, for a very long time, it had to be special. I want you to have it," that explanation makes Darcy smile softly at him. 

It makes her feel honoured. He's gifting her a piece of his art, something that is so precious and personal. Plus, it's of the sunrise they got up to view. 

"I promise to not sell this on eBay," Steve barks out a laugh, rolling his eyes at her, "thank you." 

He salutes as he walks away from her, "I've got some saving the world to do, I won't be around for a while. Don't miss me too much," she scoffs at that and shakes her head, "don't study too hard because when I'm back we're crossing some stuff off of that list." 

Darcy chuckles and nods, "Then don't die."

He doesn't say anything just smiles as he exits, probably because he can't promise not to, he softly clicks her door shut and Darcy is left standing in her apartment with his drawing. She turns around and thinks for a moment, she then walks over to a picture frame, she mostly hung it up because she needed stuff on the walls. She pulls it down and takes out the photo of herself and her older brother, she replaces that photo with the drawing and hangs it back up. Turning away she walks back to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far :)
> 
> Question: What do you think will happen next chapter?


	10. The Zoo Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a Zoo since Steve never got to experience one.

"Miss Lewis," The surprised voice of Coulson sounds, Darcy walks quickly to keep up with the man, "what can I do for you?"

Darcy scoffs and shakes her head, almost tripping as they sped up the street. She had gone on so many buses, one ungrounded and then walked just to find this man, because he refused to answer his damn phone. A part of her did wonder why she had gone to this length, they're paying her good and rent is always handled. But she just needed to talk to someone, other than Jane, someone that knew what she was doing and actually knows Steve.

"If you answered your phone I wouldn't be here," she grabs his forearm and stops him walking, he releases a tired sigh and raises his eyebrow. "It's about Steve," Coulson raises an eyebrow and nods once.

They begin to walk up the street together, shuffling out of the way of civilians that have no clue who Coulson is or what he does for a living. 

"Why me?" Darcy asked suddenly.

It makes Coulson stop and turn to face her, a confused look covering his face. Is she meant to understand? Why would she know that out of everyone on the planet they picked her. 

"Steve doesn't know-"

"Why?" She sighs, "Steve seems fine. He has a friend, Sam, they get along. I don't get why I'm being paid to be his friend or teach him stuff. I mean, he had his own list of stuff he wanted to do and didn't seem to need me."

Coulson sighs lightly, "When I first met you, you didn't seem phased by any of what was happening. You took everything in stride, especially again in London when Thor showed back up. Darcy, only you could get through to Steve Rogers."

"There are other people, Phil. Better people, maybe a therapist would be better for him." 

Phil nods, "Maybe. But he needs people, someone that doesn't treat him like a hero or as if he's gonna breakdown from just being alive." A car pulls up and Phil looks back at Darcy, "Stop calling me Darcy, you're doing fine." He walks towards the car and gets in, doesn't even spare her a second glance or wave. 

**

"What animal are you most excited to see?" Darcy asked as they walked through the Zoo's entrance, "I love red panda's, they're so cute and dumb, love them, dudes." 

Steve chuckled and shrugged, "Lions are cool. I don't know, I love all animals and just want to see them."

Darcy nods and grabs a map, pulling out a pen from her bag she makes a route where they see all the animals. Steve stands next to Darcy watching her in silence, head tilting as she circles a few animals. Darcy nods once happy with the route she planned and began walking, Steve quickly trailing after her. He had forgone the disguise, opting for a blue henley and some jeans. Trying to hide a 6ft super-soldier proves difficult, honestly, disguising him just makes him more recognisable sometimes. So, maybe, not hiding and being out in the open will be better.

They walk around slowly looking at each animal they come across, Darcy taking photos and selfies any chance she can get- especially with Steve, his pose is a sunny smile and sometimes a rogue thumbs up. 

"What're you thinking about?" Steve whisper-asked. 

They're sat on a bench watching the Giraffes languidly walk around their pen. Children running up to the fences and pointing excitedly, laughing and playing with one another, families taking photos and waving at animals as they pass by. Steve has a genuine smile on his face, his body is also relaxed and everything about him seems calm. Darcy hadn't really seen him in this state: a state of contentment. 

"The last time I was at a zoo," Darcy admits and tightly smiles, "it was my dad telling us, myself and brother, that our mum was dying and he was leaving her for another woman." 

Steve releases a quiet gasp, a frown pulling at his eyebrows. Confused by how a man can do that to his family, probably. 

"My dad is... a hard man to please," Darcy shrugs with one shoulder, "I think, he thought by taking someplace fun it would take away from the bad news. All it down was make it more terrifying and brutal. I would've gone with my mother, but she was in such a rough place I had to go live with my dad. Then I turned fourteen and went back to West Virginia to live with my grandpop's, my dad didn't speak to me for a while because of that decision." 

Steve nods slowly and silently, not knowing what to say. 

"Three months after the divorce my mother passed away," Darcy sighs lightly and smiles. "I'm a lot like her, very blunt and sarcastic. She was a bit more eccentric than me, always wore patterned jeans and fluffy scarves, she was a wildcard at best." Steve chuckles lightly at the description, "what was your mother like?"

There's a silence as people slowly dwindle away from the giraffes. A soft smile pulls upwards at Steve's lips, a twinkle in his eye and Darcy can only imagine what must be going around in his mind. All those fond memories and happy times, well, she imagines happy times. 

"Sarah was everything good in the world," Steve nodded to affirm his statement, "she helped everyone. Just a good person, plus she never took anythin' from anybody. I didn't have many friends and she was very protective of me, but Bucky helped ease that for her. He was always making me do stupid things and although she worried, she loved that I was...living. I strive to be a good person like her," Darcy smiles and nods, looking back at the animals in peaceful silence. 

They begin their slow walk through the zoo again, this time eating ice-creams they got from a vendor. Occasionally they talk about random topics, pointing at various animals and naming them for the zoo - even though they're already named, Darcy marks their new names on the map next to their sections. 

"Okay, 21 questions," Steve smirks and walks backwards so he can watch Darcy's reaction, Darcy sighs but nods, "this is my second question, by the way." Darcy snorts at the fact he's keeping count, "what do most people think about you that is absolutely not true?"

Darcy raises her eyebrows and huffs some air, he chuckles at her reaction and shrugs slightly. It's a heavily loaded question. She didn't expect that, but he does have a tendency to just surprise her by doing something like this. Darcy thinks for a long moment, walking with her hands in her jacket pockets and looking at the animals around them: Tigers. 

"I'm confident," Steve tilts his head, "I guess, people think I don't have self-esteem issues, but I do. My confidence is all fake, I get through life just barrelling forward and hoping no one picks up on my lack of confidence." His eyebrows are knitted together, probably not expecting that answer, "I'm not the most beautiful woman in a room, I know that. It doesn't bother me, but does it sometimes get to me that I'm not taller or skinny, smaller boobs and dressed better? Definitely. Years of bullying does that to ya."

They stop in front of the lion's pen, Steve rests his forearms on the fencing and watches as the lion's lounge by their watering hole. 

"My turn," Darcy mutters, "What is something that can't be taught and can only be learned with age?" 

Steve huffs a laugh, looking at Darcy to see her genuine curiosity to his answer. He licks his lips and nods, quickly looking back at the lions in the hopes they'll bring some inspiration for his answer. He never really thought about it. What has he learnt? Has he learnt anything? Most of his life was spent frozen in time. Everything carried on without him. Could he answer honestly to her? Would his answer maybe too much for her. 

"Life waits for no man," He can see Darcy roll her eyes slightly, he gets it. "I thought becoming Captain America made me important, that I'd change history or be a small part of it. But life carried on without me, people kept going and I was just a chapter in people's lives and in literal books. You can't sit around and wait for your chance or moment, you've gotta go out and get it. I'm not important, no one is important. People waste their lives trying to be important, trying to be everything to somebody but that's not life." 

Darcy chuckles, "Nice TedTalk." 

"What's that?"

"Ugh." She shakes her head and makes Steve laugh loudly, almost disturbing the lions that look after at the commotion but don't get up. 

**

Steve's P.O.V

"You went to the zoo?" Sam asked a beer bottle in his hand and CCTV photos laid on his coffee table, all of Bucky's last known whereabouts. Steve nods briefly but doesn't look up from the laptop, gifted to him from Stark, "Why the zoo?"

Steve shrugged, "Never went to one." 

"You go alone?"

"Nope." Steve lifts his eyes to look at Sam, who has a raised eyebrow, "Darcy went along with me. She's cool like that," Sam holds his hands up since he's the one that bailed on him last time. 

It's silent in Wilson's home as they go over latest pop-ups and newest links to Barnes. He doesn't leave a lot of marks and the ones he does, usually are months old and meaning he's been to, at least, three different locations since. 

Steve leans back against the sofa, a sigh leaving him and drinking the beer Sam had given to him a few minutes earlier. It doesn't do anything, but the taste helps ease the bitterness building up inside of him. Why doesn't Bucky want to be found? He knows why but that doesn't stop him from being irrational over it. Wondering why Bucky doesn't just reach out and ask for help, instead of having to be on the run. 

"You don't expect Darcy is working for Fury now?" 

Steve looks at Sam, shrugging, "I almost...- I'm scared if I look into it I'll be pulling on threads that I don't want to know about," Sam nods once, "she seems... normal. I can't spend my life second-guessing everybody, if I can trust Natasha to have my back, then I can rely on Darcy just being an average neighbour and a good friend because that's just her. She's not there because she was told to be, she's just there." 

"You sound like you're convincing yourself," Steve nods. "Wanna know what I think? I'mma tell you, she's weird...but that's good. She's getting you to do stuff, not just being an Avenger. So, I approve."

"What if she is there because someone told her to be?" 

Sam sighs lightly, "then you were right." Steve tilts his head, "you can't trust anybody but the people that'll have your back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far. 
> 
> Also what stuff would you like to see these two get up to?


	11. The Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy forgets she made plans with Steve, so instead of going to the movies, she is doing a paper for Jane- but Steve shows up and tells her he'll hang with her till she's ready... but things change.

Darcy didn't hear the door knock or Steve enter and call her name through her apartment. In fact, she was so deep in research and science-y stuff that she didn't even hear him talking to her either, even when he was right in front of her. It wasn't till she saw a rather large handshake in front of her laptop screen that she looked up, blinking rapidly at the tall man before frowning at him softly. 

"Steve?" She rubs her eyes and looks back at her laptop, she stifles a yawn, how long had she been up? How long had she been working on this paper for?

"It's almost 11 pm, we're going to the movies, right?" He asked a little confused. 

Darcy sighed lightly, she had completely forgotten about the plans they had made. Steve wanted to go to the movies, a new action movie had come out and he seemed really interested. Now she feels stupidly bad for not being ready or even being able to go, the guilt starts to fill her up inside. 

"I'm sorry, Steve, I've gotta finish this paper otherwise my friend will be in deep shit." 

He shakes his head and smiles, in fact, he plonks down on her bed and sprawls out- as if he owns the place. "It's fine, I can chill till you're ready. Take your time," she chuckles and nods. 

It's quiet as she works, her fingers typing furiously in the shared document she had with Jane. It was nice for Jane to name her for a science magazine, but it was such late notice that Darcy had virtually no topical paper to submit for the magazine. Thankfully, Jane had offered to help edit her paper and send it off for her and Darcy had some well thought out theories to share. 

She hears some rustling and then a strange clicking sound, Darcy looks over her shoulder to see Steve messing with her Rubix Cube, he doesn't glance up and before her eyes, he's solved it and starts chucking it in the air with a boyish grin. That had to be in seconds, not minutes, she has had that same cube for over seven months. 

"How did you solve it?" 

Steve looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Hmm?" She nods to the cube in his hand that's all colour corrected on each face, "Oh, this is a puzzle? I'm just OCD, I wanted all the tiny squares to be colour corrected." The little shrug paired with his explanation makes Darcy chuckle, "my brain processes stuff... fast, I remember every detail of a page after only glancing at it once. It's why I', good at strategy, it's why way back when I never had a magnet in the shield... I had to process where to throw and where it'd hit off and come back to me." 

"Really? You had to construct that in your mind... mid-fight?" Steve only nodded, "Wow. Everyone thought you were just the brawn, you know go barrelling into any fight. Kinda smart, aren't ya?" 

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled, a small smile on his face after being called smart. 

Darcy goes back to writing, Steve aimlessly talking about random shit, that Darcy does listen to but doesn't respond- not that he cares because Darcy has learnt he loves to ramble. If she knew any better she'd think he was ADD. She hums to a certain question, then he goes silent and starts throwing the cube all over again. 

It's a full hour till Darcy can finally relax, she's not even close to being done but she needs a break. She lays back, hand over her eyes and yawning loudly. Frowning at lack of noise from Steve she looks and sees he's curled on his side, a pillow of hers clutched in his hands and he's hugging it to her chest; he's breathing deeply and evenly. His lips smack together when she pokes him, he's in a deep slumber. 

Darcy can't bring herself to wake him up, so she starts on her random chores before returning back to her laptop. A thought settles in of maybe ordering pizza, so she does. Two large pizzas, desserts and some sides later, she's ordered it for sometime in the evening- hopefully, he'll be awake by then considering she ordered way more for him, super solider appetite. 

***

5 Hours

***

She had finished her paper two hours ago, so she had laid beside Steve for three hours scrolling through social media during that time. He woke up with a long stretch, he rubbed his tired eyes and looked around till he looked at her- confused and sleepy still. His blonde hair was a mess, still clutching her pillow to his chest. 

"How long did I sleep for?" 

"Five hours," he raised his eyebrows slightly, "I've ordered us pizza, sorry for not being able to go to the movies." 

He shakes his head and smiles, "It's fine. Honestly, great to get to have a nap," Darcy chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You finish the paper?" 

"Yep," She gets off of the bed as Steve sits up comfortably against the headboard, he grabs the remote to the TV in her bedroom, "It's raining." It's a random observation. 

"How do you know?" She looks at Steve with a frown, realising he can't see through the drawn curtains and she can hear it from the bathroom window. 

She shrugs, "All women have a sixth sense," he tilts his head, "our boobs tell us the weather." For a brief moment, she seems slip, eyes quickly glancing but looking back at her with confusion and she shakes her head, "you're an idiot." He laughs guilty, it's nice to see him so easy around her, "as if we can actually do that," she grabs hers dramatically, "yeah cloudly with a chance of sunshine." 

That makes him roll over with laughter, smacking his chest with his own hand and shaking his head at her antics. That's when she realises he's never seen Mean Girls, so of course, the reference has gone over his head- time to rectify that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had to help with work being closed. Then I started to draft another story and had to do a bunch of other chapters for my Stucky story. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Leave a comment?  
> Question: Is there anything you'd like to see from this fic?


End file.
